


On aurait pu etre ensemble plus tôt

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Houssem Aouar/Memphis Depay
Kudos: 2





	On aurait pu etre ensemble plus tôt

Cela faisait depuis un moment que Houssem et Memphis étaient amis beaucoup disaient qu'ils se tournaient trop autour et qu'ils espéraient qu'ils soient ensemble.  
Car Houssem avait que des yeux pour Memphis et vice versa.

Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, Houssem était souvent chez Memphis ou ils se regardaient des films et jouent aux JV ensemble.  
Il est même arrivé que Houssem à passé la nuit avec Memphis même si rien s'est passé.

Même si à chaque fois il y avait des tentatives de rapprochement, Houssem qui posa sa main sur celle de Memphis.

Puis d'autres petit moment comme lors d'un jour après une victoire ou ils étaient tous euphorique, Houssem avait un très grand sourire envers Memphis et Memphis aussi, ils décidèrent de rentrer ensemble.  
Et dans la voiture, ils se prient la main comme si de rien n'était.

Puis d'un coup quand ils arrivèrent chez Memphis, Houssem l'embrassa et lui dis "J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis si longtemps mais à chaque fois je ne savais pas comment te le dire, même si à chaque fois j'ai essayé de me rapproche"

"je le sais moi aussi c'était pareil"

Ils continuent à s'embrasser jusqu'à que d'un coup Houssem dis "Je crois que nos soirées qu'on se fait tout les deux sont des rencard, même si à la fin on dormais pas ensemble mais c'était des rencard"

Ils rigolerent tout les deux et Memphis mis sa tête sur l'épaule d'Houssem et dis "Je crois qu'on est deux idiots et qu'on aurait pu être ensemble depuis un bon moment tu crois pas"

"Je pense aussi, mais le plus important c'est que maintenant on est ensemble"

Ils s'embrasserent encore jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre de Memphis et qu'ils finissent sur le lit ou ils firent l'amour c'était beaucoup de tendresse.

Ils finissent par dormir ensemble ou Houssem avant de dormir dis à Memphis "Enfin je découvre ta chambre et ton lit"

"J'espère que tu voudras jamais quitté ce lit"

Houssem l'embrassa "Ça sera notre lit et je serais dans tes bras tout comme tu seras dans mes bras"


End file.
